omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yog-Sothoth
Character Synopsis Yog-Sothoth is a cosmic entity in the fictional Cthulhu Mythos. Yog-Sothoth exists outside of all time and space, simultaneously embodying all of it. It is described as the "Supreme Archetype", all other things that exist simply being facets of him. Yog is viewed as the second most powerful of the Outer Gods, only behind Azathoth. It is also one of the few that can be viewed as benevolent in some cases, as it seems to have no real set allegiance and will help those who it views as worthy of its attention. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A, possibly Higher | High 1-A Verse: Cthulhu Mythos Name: 'Umr at-Tawil | Yog-Sothoth, epithets "The Lurker at the Threshold", "The Key and the Gate", "The Beyond One", "Opener of the Way", "The All-in-One", and "The One-in-All", though each and every race views fragmented pieces of the entity differently and ascribes it different names and titles Gender: Non-applicable, as the entity encompasses everything Age: Unknown, predates mankind and traditional life by untold eons | Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Guide and Guardian of the Ultimate Gate | Outer God, Embodiment of everything, Supreme Archetype Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level, possibly Higher (Exists well beyond all confines of time and space, Described as far more terrible and awe-inspiring than the blackness that exists beyond the Gate, A direct avatar of Yog-Sothoth.) | High Metaverse Level (Yog-Sothoth encompasses infinite spatial dimensions and transcends all of it. Immeasurably stronger than all other Outer Gods, except Azathoth. Even Nyarlathotep, who is often considered to be "lesser" among the Outer Gods, is able to create avatars who themselves transcend creation and can navigate the ultimate dimensionless void to enter the Court of Azathoth, yet they are still far weaker than the true entity itself. Yog-Sothoth is stated to vastly transcend the "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity". Every being that possesses intelligence is considered just a facet of Yog-Sothoth, from a mere human to the most complex Outer God. Yog is considered to be absolutely boundless from the perspectives of almost all beings but is in truth restricted only by Azathoth. Regardless, Yog-Sothoth is considered to be of equal importance to Azathoth as just as nothing can be created without Azathoth, nothing can exist without Yog-Sothoth.) Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent (All of creation is contained within Yog-Sothoth, hence its title of the "All-In-One") Lifting Ability: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaverse Level | High Metaverse Level Durability: Metaverse Level, possibly Higher | High Metaverse Level (It is implied that nothing short of Azathoth awakening could truly get rid of him, and even then, the entity would likely just rejoin Azathoth as a whole as opposed to ceasing to be) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know, just as Yog-Sothoth does) | Omniscient (All knowledge is part of Yog-Sothoth, therefore he knows all. He has also shown to be able to bestow this omniscience to those he deems worthy, such as Randolph Carter) Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable Versions: Avatar/'Umr at-Tawil | True Self/Yog-Sothoth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cthulu Mythos Category:Books Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psychics Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Tier 1 Y Category:Telepaths Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausal Beings